Choose
by mylifeismine
Summary: Gabriella sees Troy again, Troy's happy, but Gabriella doesn't know what she's feeling. But there's a bigger problem. She has to choose one from two. Troyella
1. Blue Eyes

**Title: **_Choose  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella sees Troy again, Troy's happy, but Gabriella doesn't know how she's feeling. But there's a bigger problem. She has to choose one from two. Troyella_  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

"Relax Gabi," Christina said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Believe me, I'm trying," I told her while taking a deep breath.

"What's going on with you two? The last date you went on with him, you were not acting anything close to this," Christina asked.

"He said there was gonna be a surprise," I told her.

"Maybe he'll propose? I mean he is going to New York for a few weeks, so maybe he's asking before he leaves," Christina said with a grin.

"Shut up, 'Tina!" I said, giving her a playful punch.

Knock Knock 

"I'll get that," she said already getting up.

As Christina called my name, I got up practically shaking. What if Christina is right? What if he really was gonna propose...his plane was leaving tonight. Uh oh. I just hope it isn't. He brought me to an expensive restaurant. We talked about the future, and all those things. As he went on him knees, I started to squirmier.

"Marry me?"

Breathe Gabi, breathe.

Okay, breathing, check. Now make your jaws work.

Not working.

I looked into his brown eyes, there was a plead behind it. Slowly, I felt everything around me close into me. Joel was now starting to get newvous. My breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Before my world went black, I felt my eyes look into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

* * *

**For those of you that don't know me. My name is Bridgette, and I loooove writing fan-fictions...well except the writers-block part. Anyways, just a note, the following chapters will be longer, lol. Dont forget to review!**

**-bridgette**


	2. Surprise Surprise

**_Previously_**

_I looked into his brown eyes, there was a plead behind it. Slowly, I felt everything around me close into me. Joel was now starting to get newvous. My breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Before my world went black, I felt my eyes look into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

* * *

_

My eyes fluttered open. Please say that the "Mary me" thing was a dream...And also the part of seeing Troy's blue eyes. Please please...Puh---leez?... Where am I? This is not my bed. Huh? The is really weird...

"Hey," a voice said causing me to jump.

I turned around and dreaded who I saw. Troy? Yep. This is so my lucky day. Not.

"Hey..." I managed to say.

Wait, if Troy isn't a dream, that means---Uh oh...---the "Marry me" thing wasnt a dream either. Oh my god...

"He said he had to catch a plane with his sister," Troy said walking over.

Liar. The last time I checked, there was no sister.

"That's what he told me," Troy joked putting his hands up like a 'surrender' from the look on my face.

"Okay. Um, where am I?" I asked him.

"Hotel," Troy replied.

"Cozy," I compliments as I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Troy said also getting up.

"Home," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You live around here?" Troy asked.

"No, I live at a zoo," I said sarcastically. The closest zoo was around five hours away.

Troy chuckled, "I'll show you the way out."

"Sure..." I said unsurely.

I found out that the hotel was like this maze. Really weird, but pretty cool.

As I followed him to the ground floor, it felt weird.

"You wanna have lunch someime...to catch up?" Troy quickly added as we reached the front of the hotel.

"Uh, sure." I said.

"Is your cellphone number the same?" he asked.

"Yeah, yours?" I sakd.

"Twice," Troy chuckled

"Girls?" I guessed, handing him my cellphone.

"Yeah, it gets annoying every so often," Troy said, chengine his number on my cellphone.

"I'll see you later," I said leaving.

"Uh, Gabby---Gabriella?" Troy said quickly correcting himself

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Cellphone?" Troy said still holding my cellphone.

"Right," I said giving a nervous chuckle.

Troy laughed.

"Bye"

I got back to my place like two hours later. Apparently, I didn't know the intersection of where Troy's hotel was, so I ended up walking in circles before noticing it. I found my red-head friend watching television.

"How'd it go?" Christina said ginning from ear-to-ear.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"How'd he propose?" Christina asked excitely not noticing my sarcasm.

I opened my mouth to answer, but instead said, "How'd you know that he would propose?"

"You said it when you can in?" Christina guessed.

"No, I only said 'great' when I came in," I said giving her a 'busted' look.

"Fine, he told me yesterday. So really, how'd it go?" Christina admitted.

"Appartently, my claustrophobia kicked in and yeah." I told her.

**A/N Claustraphobia: **

Noun

An abnormal fear of being in narrow or enclosed spaces.

"I woke up at my ex-boyfriend's," I just said plainly.

"You have an ex?" Christina said curiously.

"Yeah, I do," I told her.

"Why havent you told me before?" Christina asked.

"Because you've never asked...," I said to her.

"Please?" she begged.

"When did you make such a big deal over ex's?" I asked her.

"I dunno, now?" she said.

"Did you know that CSI is on?" I asked her.

"Oh my god, really?" Christina said reaching for the remote.

I laughed, and went to my room.

* * *

**Nothing much to say...Except the point that my life is so over**

**-bridgette**


	3. My Horrible Flashback

_**Previously**_

_"When did you make such a big deal over ex's?" I asked her._

_"I dunno, now?" she said._

_"Did you know that CSI is on?" I asked her._

_"Oh my god, really?" Christina said reaching for the remote._

_I laughed, and went to my room.

* * *

_

The Next Day

"Pick up your cellphone!" Christina shouted with annoyance as I was in the shower.

"Hello?" I heard her say with annoyance into my phone as I turned off the shower.

"Who is this?" She said once again with annoyance, as I tossed on my clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom right before she screamed my name. I rolled my eyes, and snatched my phone back, then pushed her out of the room and locked the door behind her.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Troy said.

"Oh, it's you. Hey," I said.

"Yeah, it's me. You wanna go out for lunch today?...just to catch up," he said quickly adding the ending.

"You there?" Troy asked when I didn't respond.

"Uh, sure," I answered.

"You know the place down (insert place)?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"At 12?"

"Okay, bye," I said.

I dashed to my wardrobe again to find a better outfit. Wait. Ugh, what is wrong with me? Why am I dressing up for Troy?After what he did?

_Flashback_

_Taylor and I were talking throught the park to get to her house._

_"What's that sound?" I said in disgust._

_"I dunno," Taylor shrugged in front of me._

_"Hmmm..." I said ignoring the sound._

_Taylor stopped suddenly._

_"Tay...lor?" my voice dropped, and so did my mouth, while my eyes grew wide._

_"Troy!" I screamed as the blonde started to deepen the kiss._

**A/N Guess who the blonde is...lol**

_They jumped apart._

_"Gabi, this is not what you think?" Troy said trying to calm me down. _

_I shook my head in disbelief and ran home._

_End of Flashback_

It wasnt what I thought, it was what I saw...I noticed it was already a quarter to twelve, so I just left wearing my usual clothes, nothing special.

When I got there, Troy was already there.

There was silence between us as we ate.

"So...you keep in touch with anyone from high school?" Troy said breaking the silence.

"Taylor and Kelsi, once in a while. You?" I said.

"Chad, Zeke, Jason...Sometimes Ryan and Sharpay."

I swore I heard him stutter while saying "Sharpay."

"Mm hmmm...So how are they doing?" I thought up.

"Good...Sharpay and Zeke are on and off, Ryan is going out with some girl named Michelle, and I think Jason and Kelsi are dating right?" Troy reported.

Hmmm...Sharpay and Zeke are on and off...I wonder who's the cheater...I bet you a hundred bucks it's Sharpay if there's cheater involved.

"Gabi-ella?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they're dating," I finalized.

"Jason takes finance, Sharpay and Ryan are in drama, Zeke takes baking/cooking, and Chad and I are going for basketball and phys.ed. You?" he finished.

"Chemistry," I told him.

We continued to talk uncomforterably typical conversations.

"I'll be right back," I said.

"Okay, I"ll call for the cheque/bill," Troy told me.

I locked myself in a stall and leaned against the washroom stall door.

I sighed.

As I closed my eyes, an image of Joel popped into my head.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, which caused another girl to scream.

I had completely forgotten about Joel.

I quickly unlocked the stall door.

"Sorry," I said meekly.

"It's okay," a brunette my again said, "Hmmm...it lost my hic-cups."

I gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'm Sophia, my friends call me Sophie," she said sticking her hand out.

"Gabriella, Gabby," I said shaking it.

We talked for a few minutes before I remembered about Troy.

"Oh my gosh! My friend's outside," I remembered.

Sophia laughed, she took out a mini memo pad from her handbag and scribbled her number on it, she handed me the memo pad and I did the same. I ripped the top sheet off and practically flew out of the restroom.

* * *

**Nothing much to say except that this summer is so boring...(eye roll)**

**-bridgette**


End file.
